


Looking Up Close

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, low key cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: “I am two seconds away from punching you in the face.”





	Looking Up Close

**Author's Note:**

> I found an old drabble and decided to expand it into a small ficlet. I honestly do think Brown would do something like this to bother Mark. 
> 
> Please excuse grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes.

“I am two seconds away from punching you in the face.”

So far, it was just another day at St. Hermelin. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Hidehiko was being his usual self to Mark. By usual self, it meant ‘being his borderline narcissus and prideful self’.

It was grating on Mark’s nerves, because believe it or not, he has something important to do. By important, it meant ‘needing to study his ass off because his grades are dropping’. Clearly, Hidehiko thought otherwise.

“If that’s the case, you should have punched me five seconds ago. Boy, are you bad with math.”

Mark quickly turned around, and with a close fist, made a punch towards Hidehiko. Mark missed, and ended up punching the wall. Hard.

Hidehiko stifle his laughter at seeing Mark’s face contort from the pain. His eyes were close to tearing up, and Mark was clearly keeping his mouth shut to avoid cursing profanities.

“Let’s take you to the nurse. Maybe you broke it or something.”

Mark nodded his head, still keeping his trap close.

As the two walked down the stairs, Hidehiko couldn’t help but stare at Mark. Now, Hidehiko does in fact stare at Mark whenever they have conversations, but he never stare-stare at Mark. He never actually paid attention to any of his friend’s faces (Naorin’s eyes didn’t count), because let’s be honest, Hidehiko only cares for one face, and that was his own.

Looking up close to Mark’s bizarre marked face made Hidehiko realizes something. It was almost scary to where he didn’t want to admit it to Mark. Keyword here is ‘almost’.

“You know,” said Hidehiko, tilting his head a bit, “from this side view, you almost look cute.”


End file.
